


the beloved body

by yasgorl



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve, Feminization, Impregnation Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasgorl/pseuds/yasgorl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You liked it?” Bucky asks lowly, the shape of Steve’s thoughts emerging like an image forming in a darkroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the beloved body

They’re in the communal kitchen area for a late breakfast when the elevator doors slide smoothly open, and the otherwise silent atmosphere is pierced with the sound of small running bodies, and high pitched laughter. None of their reflexes are the best in the early morning after an all night mission. Tony’s still half in his suit, one of his bots poking at him every few seconds trying to get the rest of his armor off. Bucky’s reaching for the carton of orange juice in the fridge and he pauses to glance over at Steve still seated on a bar stool at the center island.

“Oh god, what is that sound,” Tony groans over his bowl of cereal. Beside him Nat raises an eyebrow and rises to greet their guests. They don’t sound like a threat, or they wouldn’t have made it this far, plus, they’re children. But Steve’s arrow rod in his seat, determinedly not looking over at Bucky which is a sure sign he really wants to be looking over at Bucky. What’s the big deal? Bucky’s great with kids.

“JARVIS? Please. Help. Stop,” Tony whines.

Two bullet fast bundles of hair and limbs tackle Nat as she rounds the kitchen island, and soon Clint himself is in view along with a smiling brunette carrying a small, moving bundle.

“Sir, Agent Barton has arrived as per your instructions,” JARVIS says. Tony is now massaging at his temples and Steve has slipped out of his seat. Bucky sets the carton of juice on the counter.

“No longer an Agent, thanks JARVIS,” Clint’s sardonic voice cuts through the melee. The children are hanging onto Nat’s arms as she swings them up and down.

“Daddy said we’re going on vacation ‘cause we’ve been comprosized,” the little girl says excitedly.

“Compromised,” the boy corrects, and the girl begins to repeat it after him in a chant.

“Hey, Bucky. Steve,” Clint says. He ushers the woman at his arm to a nearby stool where she sits with a weary sigh. Clint makes introductions then seats himself heavily next to Laura as Tony pops something small and pill-shaped into his mouth.

Bucky approaches Cooper and Lila to shake their hands. They’re still hanging off of Natasha and their eyes go big as they notice his arm.

“Holy crap! You’re a robot!” Cooper says. His hand is small but firm in Bucky’s flesh hand and Bucky’s surprised by the wide grin that overtakes his own face.

“Coop,” Clint says warningly. Laura’s adjusting Nathanial in his sling and smiling apologetically at Bucky.

“Hey man, I don’t mind. Wanna see what it can do?” Bucky says. He crouches down so he’s eye level with the kids. “Bet it can swing you higher than Aunt Nat’s puny arms.”

“I’m right here,” Nat says.

“Hey Buck, maybe we should-” Steve says from somewhere behind him but Bucky’s already got Cooper and Lila launching in the air as Nat steps back so they can swing around in a circle. When the screams get particularly high in volume and Bucky’s starting to feel the effects he slows down and sets them on their feet. He can hear Steve making their excuses in the background and Laura calling the children over for breakfast. Lila and Cooper seem to have exhausted themselves for the moment as they let Bucky set them on a stool each and obediently begin digging into their scrambled eggs. Tony’s mumbled running commentary has ceased now that Clint’s pouring him a supersoldier sized cup of coffee. Laura pulls away from her whispered conversation with Natasha and raises her eyebrows at Bucky.

“You’re a natural,” she says with a smile, “Most people run the other way and I don’t blame them. Nat here’s gotten immune.”

“I try my best but I don’t think I’m built for it,” Bucky grins and leans down against the island countertop next to Lila. “Steve’s more the one with the childbearing hips.” He winks over at Steve, expecting to be told off for being ridiculous and embarrassing but Steve’s surveying them both with a strange, pained look that smooths over as soon as he notices Bucky looking. Huh.

“We should go,” Steve says apologetically into the weird silence.

“Yep. We should,” Bucky says smoothly. “Make sure the kid gets some rest, Clint. Lila and Cooper as well.” Laura hides her laugh behind a hand as Tony starts to protest but Bucky’s already pushing off the counter. He waves a sloppy salute to the masses and joins Steve’s side.

*

Bucky takes the spare bedroom and knocks out for a good five hours. His sleep isn’t as disruptive as it used to be, but nightmares still catch him unexpectedly even when he’s rested and in good spirits. He never likes risking the post mission adrenaline crash, and end up waking Steve. Sleeping separately ensures he won’t wake Steve but it also means he doesn’t get the chance to question him about the morning.

Steve’s still asleep when Bucky wakes so he downs a sizeable lunch and accepts Natasha’s request to help entertain the children. When he returns an hour later, Steve’s seated in the living room, tablet in hand, and TV on low in the background.

“Hey, you know Stark’s got a jungle gym set up for these kids? Fella sure makes a stink when he’s more than happy to have any excuse for new construction.”

Steve smiles up at Bucky. He looks rested and comfortable in a pair of sweats and a soft, worn shirt.

“Have fun?” He tilts his head back for a kiss as Bucky passes behind the sofa.

“Mm. Yes. Nat says you should join us next time. We’re gonna start training them. Hand to hand combat. We’ll pair you with the little one.”

“Nathanial?” Steve laughs. “He should probably learn to walk first.”

“Never too early. I’ll tell him to take it easy on you.”

Bucky passes through the living room to the kitchen and grabs a banana from the fruit bowl. He thinks he hears Steve snort softly but he stays silent for the span of time it takes Bucky to down the banana in a few quick bites and toss the peel in the trash.

“Isn’t the whole point of what we’re doing so they can look forward to a future where they won’t need to fight?” Steve asks. He scrolling through his tablet with irritable flicks of his index finger as Bucky re-enters the room and settles on the sofa with his head in Steve’s lap.

“I was kinda reading here,” Steve says, but he’s smiling indulgently as he sets aside the tablet.

“Hope for the best, plan for the worst,” Bucky says. The view is just as perfect as any of Steve’s angles. What a jawline. His lips too, the soft reddened swell of them so weirdly pretty even from here.

“I was sort of hoping we could plan for the best,” Steve says softly. His right hand settles at Bucky’s throat as his left cards through Bucky’s hair. Bucky’s eyes slip shut as Steve massages with his strong fingers at Bucky’s scalp. He’d be purring right now it feels so damn good. Opening his mouth to speak again feels like the last thing he wants to do. He turns his face and nuzzles into Steve’s stomach, feels the heat of Steve’s skin against his lips through the thin shirt. The slow rhythm of Steve’s breathing presses against his cheek and he can sense it go long and deep as Steve sighs quietly.

“Out with it,” Bucky finally says, words muffled against fabric.

“It’s nothing.”

“You’ve been weird since this morning,” Bucky says. He sits up and turns so he’s facing Steve and leans into Steve’s side. This time it’s Bucky’s turn to pet at Steve’s hair, except the crevices in his metal hand make it so that it isn’t as good as sliding through. Bucky settles for massaging lightly at Steve’s scalp. Steve stares down at his empty hands in his lap. His throat bobs visibly as he swallows and Bucky can nearly see him carefully choosing and discarding his words.

“Steve there ain’t nothing you can say that I’ll take wrong, just spit it out.”

“What Laura said about--when she said you were--with the kids--” Steve starts.

“She said I was a natural ‘cause I’m awesome like that,” Bucky finishes for him, smirking. He rapidly replays the conversation in his head. Steve keeps silent. A flush spreads across the tops of his cheekbones and in the valley of his throat.

“And then...I said…the thing about your hips,” Bucky says slowly. “Was that--I shouldn’t have said it?” There were lots of things Bucky’d learned he shouldn’t say these days and even more he was learning not to think. It was a process and sometimes he tripped up.

“No,” Steve corrects quickly, with a sharp shake of his head. “That’s not--that was fine.” His lips part like he’s gonna say more but the words seem struck in his throat. Bucky’s like a dog with a bone when it comes to prying out what Steve’s too stubborn to say, and god help him if Steve doesn’t look his prettiest when he clams up all embarrassed and shy-like.

Bucky places his right hand at the base of Steve’s throat in an imitation of Steve’s hand earlier. He sweeps his thumb across the line of Steve’s collarbone.

“You liked it?” Bucky asks lowly, the shape of Steve’s thoughts emerging like an image forming in a darkroom. He’s got it all wrong and twisted and the truth of it feels like it might warp his mind. The implication quickly unravels with a million images and associations with Steve in the center and they’re all mind meltingly hot. “Steve. You liked hearin me say it? I’d be the dad and you’d be the mom?”

Steve goes stock still so suddenly Bucky thinks he might have turned to stone. His hand comes up to grasp at Bucky’s wrist. Bucky doesn’t know if there’s a line he wouldn’t cross for Steve but this certainly isn’t it. Steve’s all hard angles and stern words and missions and one fight after another out there in the world in front of everyone else but Bucky and only Bucky gets to see the secret, vulnerable parts of Steve, the things he wants deeply and quietly and it gets Bucky so hot he could combust. The love he’s got for Steve swells up sudden and overwhelming. Bucky takes a steadying breath and lets his hand slide down to Steve’s stomach where it's flat as ever but the implication of the movement in the context of the moment is clear. He rubs his hand slowly there and Steve’s grip goes impossibly tight.

“Buck,” Steve says, strangled and low.

“What is it, Stevie? What possible way is this eating at you besides giving yourself something you want?”

“I’m not supposed to like this!”

“Why? You ain’t hurting no one. Why is this a bad thing?”

Steve jumps to his feet. “Don’t. Buck. Just forget I said anything.” He runs a hand rapidly through his hair and stalks out of the living room. Bucky doesn’t hear the bedroom door shut behind Steve, so he sits in silence for a few moments and thinks. Steve’s so set on doing things right all the time he ends up setting rules for himself that seem to follow no logic other than ‘do the opposite of what feels good to Steve at this time.’ Bucky knows the world’s changed, but even this isn’t something that would make for polite dinner conversation. He can see the shape of what Steve wants, and why, and he can fit it into the context of their relationship. The way Steve went bright eyed and pink the first time Bucky held him down and he couldn’t get away. The way he didn’t mind tending after Bucky now like a dame would back in the day. Except when they were growing up Steve would prickle and snarl at the slightest indication that Bucky thought of him that way. It was like getting bigger and stronger and carrying all the public trappings of Captain America made Steve crave it now that it was the last thing anyone would expect from him. And if it was the last thing Bucky did he was going to give it to him.

Bucky pauses at the threshold to the bedroom and watches Steve sort through an open dresser drawer. His back tenses slightly once he senses Bucky’s there but he doesn’t turn around to greet him.

“You used to hate me teasing you about being my dame,” Bucky says in a mild tone, “nearly bit my head off if I asked you to set the table.”

“Yeah, well. Maybe I shoulda stayed that way.”

“Well that’s a damn shame if it’s true,” Bucky says. He walks up to Steve and stops behind him, so close he can see the baby fine blonde hairs at Steve’s neck. He settles a hand on either side of Steve on the dresser. Steve stills slightly in his movements but keeps folding and moving clothes around.  Bucky takes another step and moves up on Steve so his chest is pressed to Steve’s broad back and he can press his crotch on that sweetly curved bottom. He moves his hands to settle at Steve’s trim hips and grinds up on him slightly. This time Steve actually pauses in his work and his head dips down briefly before he resumes his efforts, albeit slower.

“Guess I won’t get the chance to tell you how hot you’d make me just bein a good little wife for me,” Bucky says, deep and gravely right in Steve’s ear and he can nearly hear Steve’s breath catch. He pins Steve up against him, and keeps rubbing on him, hardening against the swell of Steve’s ass. “How I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off you, even crazier for you than I am now. I’d fuck you so sweet every night, ‘cept we’d both know what would happen, right, baby? If you let me go bare up inside you?”

“Bucky,” Steve’s voice is a strained whisper and he’s given up any pretext of drawer organization.

“Are you gonna let us have this, Stevie?” Bucy lays a kiss on Steve’s neck, then another, moving down to the curve of his shoulder. “You gonna stop worrying and let me have you this way? Trust me when I say I want it too?”

There’s a fraught, tense silence filled only with their breathing and the soft sound of Bucky’s lips on Steve’s skin.

“Steve?”

“Yes. Okay,” Steve whispers. His breath shudders out in a half-sob as Bucky winds his arms around Steve, sliding both hands up Steve’s shirt to rest palms down his stomach.

“You ever think about getting bigger here?” Bucky asks. He slides one hand up so he’s baring Steve’s stomach for the both of them to see. He uses the other to rub up the soft expanse of skin from sternum to navel. “What you’d look like if I knocked you up? Swellin up soft and round just a little more every day.”

“Yeah. I’ve-I thought about it,” Steve says.

“What’d you think?”

“I thought about--what if one of those nights it just happened. I got pregnant somehow,” Steve’s voice drifts down to a shy mumble. Bucky keeps rubbing at his stomach in slow, encouraging movements.

“Mm-hm. And?”

“Just started feelin a little off...gettin sick in the mornings.”

“I’d help you out. I’d take good care of you,” Bucky says.

“Yeah. I thought about--I wanted you to do that, maybe?”

“Like what?”

“Just—bringing me things when I’m not feeling well. Then I’d get cravings and I’d—I’d get bigger.”

“Uh-huh. You’d look so good too.”

“Buck.”

“What else?”

Steve fidgets and falls silent so Buck turns him around and leads him away from the dresser.

“What else, Stevie?”

Steve huffs out a frustrated sigh and looks up somewhere at the ceiling.

“I dunno I didn’t think too deep about it.”

“Did you think about it when we’re together?”

“Yeah,” Steve says with a wry twist of his lips, “I thought about…how you’d be with me.”

“When you got big?”

“Yeah.”

“I’d love every part of you,” Bucky says. He pulls Steve the rest of the way to the bed and settles on the edge of the mattress, tugging Steve between the open vee of his legs. “I’d kiss on your round belly and wanna touch it all the time. I’d go crazy for you even more than I am now, and that’s a lot of crazy.”

Steve huffs out a soft laugh. His chin tucks down to his chest and his eyes are trained to their linked hands but Bucky can tell he’s listening so carefully, pinking up adorable and soft. He wants this so much and it makes Bucky’s heart beat just a little faster getting to give it to Steve.

“Hey, Stevie? I think I wanna try tonight,” Bucky says and Steve’s face folds in completely. He covers his face with both hands and Bucky laughs, tugging gently at Steve’s hands.

“Don’t go shy on me now.”

“How are you even real? God.” Steve says.

“Well first of all the name’s Bucky.”

“I hate you.”

“James if you’re feeling feisty,” Bucky continues, pulling Steve’s hands away and wiping gently at Steve’s eyes with his thumbs. “Secondly, time moves fast, and nothing in the world makes sense anymore and it’s all going to shit constantly, and I love you. I love you most of all and I wanna knock you up. I’m a simple man, Steven Grant Rogers.”

Bucky’s barely got Steve’s name out before Steve is hushing him with his lips, leaning down and climbing on top of Bucky so they’re both scrambling back on the bed between breathless, wet kisses.

“You ever know when to stop spouting nonsense with that big mouth?”

“The better to suck you with, my dear.”

Steve groans miserably and Bucky laughs. He pushes Steve so his back’s to the headboard then divests him of jeans and underwear as Steve rucks his own shirt off. He watches Bucky carefully as he rids himself of his own clothing, biting at his lip, hesitant, waiting to see how Bucky plays it out. Bucky reaches around the side of the bed for the lube wedged under the mattress and presses it into Steve’s hand. He hems Steve in with a hand on either side of him and kisses him soft and sweet. Steve’s eyelashes flutter shut and he keeps his mouth open and ready, letting Bucky suck at his lips and slide his tongue in to curl inside Steve’s mouth.

“Want you to get yourself wet for me while I kiss this pretty mouth,” Bucky says, pulling back. “Kay, Stevie?”

“Yeah, Buck,” Steve says immediately, wetting two fingers and reaching down between his legs. He curls his legs up and holds them loosely around Bucky, resting the back of his heels on Bucky’s sides. Bucky takes it slow, kissing Steve deep, pulling off to lick at Steve’s red lips and watch as his face goes helpless and needy. He gets hard enough that by the time Steve’s ready and reaching for him Bucky’s dick is curved up towards his stomach and drooling a little, a thin string of precome dripping down between them. Steve pauses with his hand loose around Bucky’s cock.

“Go ahead, get me ready,” Bucky says. Steve’s big hand is efficient, his grip strong around Bucky’s swollen flesh. “That’s good, baby.”

Steve gives him an affectionate squeeze in response that nearly has Bucky’s eyes rolling to the back of his head. Steve smirks at Bucky’s involuntary groan.

“Quit it,” Bucky says, pushing Steve’s hand away. Bucky lines himself up and starts pushing inside. Steve’s mouth goes slack and open as soon as he feels that first press. It makes Bucky crazy how much Steve loves getting filled and even hotter thinking there’s another purpose now between them, that Steve’s thinking Bucky’s gonna knock him up, spill inside him and get him pregnant. Bucky gives Steve one slow thrust before he gets his attention again.

“Eyes on me,” Bucky says. Steve’s eyelids flutter open and he pinks up so cute as soon as he meets Bucky’s gaze. “That’s good. Wanna see you feelin me. You feel that?”

“Yeah,” Steve says.

“Feels so wet and tight,” Bucky says. His voice goes thin as he thrusts in and out and the pleasure builds low in his gut. He’s hard enough to pound nails and Steve is so hot, so wet, fully accommodating and squeezing him so tight. Bucky leans down to mutter right in Steve’s ear. “Feels like the sweetest pussy I’ve ever had.” Bucky drives back in and Steve cries out high and breathy.

“Bucky! Christ. Ahh— ”  His hands travel from Bucky’s sides to grasp at his shoulders and his legs twine tighter around Bucky’s hips, pulling him close. Steve’s hands are everywhere like he wants to touch Bucky everywhere at once, sliding down Bucky’s shoulders to grasp at his forearm then back up to cup around Bucky’s neck. He keeps staring at Bucky like he’s giving him the world.

“Think you can come on my dick, baby?”

“Uh-huh. Yeah,” Steve says, nodding fast. “I want to.” His hand travels to span the flat of his own belly. He’s still staring at Bucky all wide-eyed and dazed with pleasure. Something about it makes Bucky lose it, pushing in deeper than before and spilling right up inside Steve. Steve moans at the feeling and tosses his head back, keening as Bucky grinds just right and his own cock shoots off, jerking through every pulse.

“Went off so deep inside you, sugar,” Bucky says dazedly. “Damn, baby.” He nuzzles at Steve’s neck as Steve breathes through the aftershocks. Steve’s arms tighten silently around Bucky then he lets him go so Bucky can lay on his side and fit them together. Bucky curls an arm around Steve’s waist and lines them up head to toe. “We won’t need a test I’ll tell you what.”

Steve huffs out a laugh. He matches his arm over Bucky’s and slots their fingers together.

“You sound pretty sure about that.”

“I’ve got supersoldier sperm. Those little swimmers could survive the apocalypse.”

“Good. I won’t need you to work on our second,” Steve says, then laughs and tries to squirm away as Bucky growls and bites at his shoulder.

“Sure know how to bring out the caveman in me.”

“I think he was there all along.”

“Yeah. Waiting to come out and knock out his competitors,” Bucky yawns and adjusts a pillow under his head. “I wouldn’t let anyone come near you. Or the kids. Don’t care how much of a caveman that makes me. I’d be good at it.”

“Yeah, you would, Buck,” Steve says quietly. Bucky thinks he might have dozed off for a second because the next thing he knows Steve is trying to tug loose.

“Nope, you stay right there,” Bucky says, coming fully awake. He pulls Steve back down and curls over him. “I’ll get you what you want. I’m not taking any chances.” He slides a hand down between Steve’s legs to check. Steve moans slightly as Bucky’s fingers find his tender hole. He rubs gently at the wet and pushes the come that’s slipped out back in.

“Fuck, Bucky. Jesus,” Steve whines.

“I want it all in you,” Bucky says. He kisses down Steve’s chest to his navel and nuzzles there, looking up at Steve who’s watching him like he can’t believe his eyes. “If we try again think we could get twins?”

“That’s not how science works. You know that.”

“I dunno, I think I just wanna be really sure.”

“Idiot,” Steve says affectionately. He’s already rocking down on Bucky’s fingers, which are still slowly exploring and not giving him anywhere near enough.

“I’ll ask Stark, he’s a scientist. Ouch!”

“Bucky if you dare—“

“I knew you’d see my side of it.”

Steve rolls his eyes but the smile on his lips says otherwise.

“Yeah you always get your way, Buck.”

“That’s what you let me think,” Bucky says. Steve smiles even wider.

*

**Author's Note:**

> mommysteeb.docx  
> thank you [libby](http://fleshandbloodbrother.tumblr.com) for the beta read <3


End file.
